Syco Music
Syco Music, also known as Syco Records is a British record label founded by British music mogul Simon Cowell. It is a subsidiary of Cowell's umbrella entertainment company Syco Entertainment. History Syco Music has offices in London and Los Angeles and is home to several artists. Syco has the exclusive right to sign winners and finalists of The X Factor and Got Talent. Susan Boyle's debut album, I Dreamed a Dream, has sold over 9 million copies, making it one of the best selling releases of the last decade and Syco's most successful release to date. Between 2004 and 2009, Il Divo achieved four multi-million selling albums and in 2007, Leona Lewis became one of the most successful talent show winners when her second single, "Bleeding Love", propelled the album Spirit to 9 million global sales. They have signed one of the most successful boy bands in the world, One Direction. Syco's original base is in London and it has enjoyed most success in the UK market. From 2004 to date, the label has had 22 UK number-one singles. From 2004 to the end of 2009, the label achieved 13 number-one albums. Factoring in releases under predecessor label S Records, Syco/S achieved 20 number-one albums in the 2000-2009 period, more than any other imprint in the UK, including far larger operations like Columbia Records (17), Warner Bros. Records (16) and Polydor Records (14). Additionally, the label has achieved 7 top 10 U.S. albums since 2006. In 2010, Syco began diversifying by adding producer/singer-songwriter Labrinth. He also set up his own imprint, Odd Child, in conjunction with Syco. Savan Kotecha, who had been writing for Syco acts for several years, also became an A&R Director and set up a joint venture, Kanani Songs. Syco also began forming closer partnerships with other Sony Music Entertainment UK labels. For the first time, Syco entered into an agreement with Columbia Records that would see them work together to launch the career of a The X Factor winner - Matt Cardle. Similar arrangements were made for Olly Murs, Rebecca Ferguson and Ronan Parke, with Epic Records and Alexandra Burke with RCA Records. In 2016 they signed their first ever established artist in James Harrison who had already achieved a record 16 UK number one albums and 36 number one singles. Tim Byrne is the Creative Director of Syco Music. David Gray is Senior Vice President, A&R. Simon Jones is PR Consultant. Artists 'Current' *Fifth Harmony (joint US deal with Epic Records) *Ella Henderson (full UK deal and joint US deal with Columbia Records) *Fleur East (full UK Deal and joint US deal with Columbia Records) *Olly Murs (Joint UK Deal with Epic Records and joint US with Columbia Records) *One Direction (full UK deal and joint US deal with Columbia Records) *Isaac Waddington *Alex & Sierra (joint US deal with Columbia Records) *Susan Boyle (full UK deal and joint US deal with Columbia Records) *Collabro *Rebecca Ferguson (joint UK deal with RCA Records and joint US deal with Columbia Records) *Tamera Foster *Carly Rose Sonenclar (joint US deal with Columbia Records) *Tate Stevens (joint US deal with RCA Nashville) *Union J (joint UK deal with Epic Records) *Mayra Verónica (full UK deal and joint US deal with Ultra Music) *Diamond White (US) *Il Divo *Andrew Johnston *Labrinth *Ryan O'Shaughnessy *Molly Rainford *Louisa Johnson *Bars and Melody 'Former' *Steve Brookstein (2004–2005) *Bianca Ryan (2006–2008) *George Sampson (2008) *Angelis (2006–2007) *Leon Jackson (2007–2009) *Same Difference (2007–2009) *Rhydian (2007–2010) *Paul Potts (2007–2010) *Escala (2008–2010) *Shayne Ward (2005–2011) *Joe McElderry (2009–2011) *Westlife (2007–2011) *Matt Cardle (2010–2012) *Jackie Evancho (2010–2013) *Ronan Parke (2011–2012) *Alexandra Burke (2008–2012) *Cher Lloyd (2010–2014) *Loveable Rogues (2012–2013) *Leona Lewis (2006–2014) *Jonathan and Charlotte (2012–2014) *Bars and Melody (2014) *Sam Bailey (2013–2015) *Melanie Amaro (2011–2013) *Forte (2013–2014) *Rachel Crow (2011–2015) *Emblem3 (2012–2015) *Chris Rene (2011–2014) *Ben Haenow (2014–2016) *James Harrison (2016) *Reggie N Bollie (2016–2017) *Bea Miller *Little Mix (2011–2017) UK number one singles 'By artist' Note: Artists are ranked in the following order: #Most Number one singles. #Weeks at number-one. #Alphabetically by surname.